


Spin the bottle

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Gladstone Gander Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Gladstone goes to a costume party and, although he has his doubts, he is confident that his luck has big plans for him.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Kudos: 2





	Spin the bottle

Gladstone gave her reflection in the mirror a flirtatious nod before leaving her house and heading to the Halloween party. He was proud of his costume and although many told him that he would not be the only one to disguise himself as Paperinik, he was confident that his luck would mean that he would not find anyone in the same costume.  
Like every year, he had more than five events to attend and like every year he had left it up to his luck to choose which one to attend. He put all the invitations in a bag, without paying attention to the place or what it was about, doing so would be an effort that he did not want to make and he was confident that his luck would give him the best option.  
When he arrived at the house where the party was being held he was greeted by a guy dressed as Super Snooper or something like that, he only remembered seeing it in the triplets comics and it was certainly not something that interested him. He presented his invitation and entered, noting immediately that there were few guests.  
If Gladstone were not so confident in his luck, he would have been told that he made the wrong decision and retired. Despite not having seen the invitations, he was sure that at least one of them was in a mansion and he was certain that a cruise was also part of the options. He decided to stay, convinced that a small party also had its charm and that a change would not hurt.  
The women had dressed up as Harley Duckinn and the men as Ducker, both from the recently released version that Gladstone had seen at the pre-release, accompanied by the cast of actors who played the film. The dj, who opened the door, and he were the only ones who dressed differently.  
He walked over to the snack table, more deserted than it should have been, and helped himself to a portion of everything he saw. He received several invitations to dance and accepted some before deciding that he was too exhausted to continue and that he preferred to continue eating. Gladstone loved costume parties. With a mask on his face he could be certain that no one would approach him attracted by how ridiculously lucky he was. Plus, it gave him an excuse to dress up as his favorite hero.  
Paperinik was not always his favorite hero. He remembered that the Duck Avenger came to frighten him during his days as a criminal and he was certainly not the only one who came to have that image of the masked duck. However, one day he began to give up his crimes and slowly became the defender of Duckburg and the duck that saved his life on more than one occasion.  
"Who wants to play bottle?" Asked the DJ and probably the owner of the house. His costume was that of a wizard with a long beard, Merlinson, Merlin or Yen Sid, he wasn't sure and he didn't care. They were all the same to Gladstone, elderly and probably allergic to barbershops because otherwise it couldn't be explained that they grew a beard until it hit the ground.  
Everyone who was on the court stopped doing it and those who were scattered in other parts of the room came closer to form a circle. Gladstone did too, hoping fortune would help him have some fun with a cute girl.  
"To make things more interesting, we've decided to change the rules a bit," said the dj. A kiss will not be enough, the couple indicated by the bottle will have to spend seven minutes in the cupboard under the stairs.  
Gladstone's gaze fell on the spot indicated by the wizard's costume. He did not need to enter that place to be fairly certain that it was a fairly small space. He could tell that most of the guests seemed to like the change in the rules and he thought it might be a good idea depending on the company.  
"And something else, every couple that the bottle chooses must go to the cupboard, without exceptions."   
"If they want to retire, it's time to do so."  
Nobody withdrew. The bottle spun and stopped at one of the many Harley Duckinn. The second time he stopped at Super Snooper. Both were taken to the cupboard and the others continued dancing. Spinning the bottle was pointless at the time, without a space for the chosen couple to kiss there wasn't much that could be done.  
"Nice costume," said one of the Harley Duckinn. Like all the guests, he wore a mask, although it was not part of the costume. When the invitations were delivered, they included that accessory and said that wearing it was mandatory.  
"Thank you."  
"Won't you tell me anything?"  
That answer confused Gladstone. He had thanked her, even though he didn't think it was necessary. He thought about how to get out of this predicament and remembered Daisy and what Donald used to do when he got angry.  
"You're beautiful."   
"Thanks." Paw took a seat and no matter what Gladstone might say, kicked off her shoes, "I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't stand for another minute, my feet were killing me."  
"Not at all."   
Gladstone was not lying. He didn't even care what he did. It was more important to him to find out why his luck had led him to this party.  
The seven minutes passed and the circle re-formed to spin the bottle. Gladstone's gaze fell on the leg she had been talking to and she wondered if it would be a good fit. When the bottle pointed to him, he came to believe that she would be the one to accompany him to the cupboard, something that did not happen.  
The bottle pointed to a duck dressed as Ducker. Gladstone knew that could happen, but was confident that her luck wouldn't put her through such situations. She had never kissed another man and she certainly hadn't considered doing so. He wondered if he could quit the game when an idea took hold in his mind and all he could think of was that it would be interesting to try something new.  
They both got to their feet and went to the cupboard. Gladstone was the last to enter. I was curious, but also very doubtful. That place was too small and uncomfortable. Gladstone didn't like small spaces and not because he was claustrophobic. There was so much dust and even cobwebs, Gladstone hated dirt. He was used to luxury and having everything he wanted even before he knew it.  
He couldn't help screaming when he felt the duck's hands on her head. He could feel her hair ruffling and that raised many questions. He was confused and that was something that was not unusual for him.  
"No one has to know that we haven't kissed." The duck with the blue mask dislodged his cape. There was something in his voice that was familiar, but he didn't know what - a few little arrangements and no one will notice.  
Gladstone wondered if his discomfort was so obvious and the answer seemed obvious. They must be because otherwise the duck in front of him wouldn't have considered that little deception. Either that or he didn't want to kiss him. This thought made him feel offended. He did not understand or want to understand why someone did not want to kiss him. I am attractive, intelligent, funny, friendly and very handsome, he thought.  
"And if I want you to kiss me."  
"You want it?"   
If they had asked him if he wanted to kiss the pink-masked Harley Duckinn he would have said yes. She looked cute to him, and a no-compromise kiss didn't sound bad, but the question from the blue-masked Ducker caught him off guard. I'd be lying if I said he didn't find it cute, it was just that he wasn't used to that kind of thing. His luck in love was terrible, something he was not willing to admit, not even to himself.  
He thought of his luck and told himself that although it had given him a chance to escape, he had put him there for a reason and that he would not contradict him, so he decided to take a risk and listen to that small and almost tiny voice in his inside I wanted to try something new.  
He nodded and he could feel the hands of that duck on his beak, caressing it very delicately. He liked that gesture, it made him feel safe and secure, something that he did not believe he could experience in a game like this. He could feel the duck's bill settle on his, just a touch and move even more slowly.  
He closed his eyes and decided to let go. He couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed him so carefully and he liked it. Gladstone liked the way that duck pampered him.  
After a few chaste kisses he decided he wanted to try something else. He placed her hands on the back of his partner's head and closed the distance between them. His tongue brushed her beak, asking permission to deepen the kiss, permission that was granted. What started with a tender kiss turned into a passionate one and all he could do was moan while his partner placed small kisses on his neck.  
When he heard the guests knocking on the door, he was disappointed as he was convinced that he had never enjoyed a kiss so much. He planned to withdraw when good luck smiled at him once more: the door had been stuck.  
"Don't worry," said one of the guests, Gladstone didn't recognize him, didn't even try, "we'll go get help."  
No one came to help until the party was over, but that didn't matter to Gladstone as he was able to spend more time with the duck in the blue mask and that was what he wanted most.  
They both continued kissing and even stroking each other over their clothes. Gladstone decided to put aside his inhibitions and give himself completely to the feelings that this duck provoked in him.  
The kisses became insufficient. Gladstone wanted more and could feel his partner thinking the same, his body gave him away.  
The door opened and Gladstone could only think of one thing.  
"Can I know your name?"


End file.
